The primary goal of the research program is the control or cure of neoplastic disease in man. The program will utilize chemotherapeutic agents obtained from pharmaceutical companies, from the National Cancer Institute, and some synthesized or produced at the Sloan-Kettering Institute for therapeutic evaluation against a wide variety of cancers in adults and children. The evaluations will be conducted against a background of data obtained on the natural history and behavior of different types of malignant disease in man. A data keeping system has been established which provides a constantly expanding library of detailed clinical information on the patient, his cancer, complications, and responses to therapy. The clinical pharmacologic studies of new agents are conducted in collaboration with specialized units utilizing appropriate techniques in hematology, biochemistry, immunology etc. A clinical pharmacology laboratory has been established to work with and as part of the clinical program in the evaluation of drug effects.